listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of portable computer games
This is a list of computer games that do not require any kind of formal "installation" onto a computer's permanent storage device to be executed, and can be stored on a removable storage such as a USB flash drive and used on multiple computers. See also portable applications. Action * Liero Xtreme - Unofficial Liero DOS based game. * Babo Violent 2 - A 3d Top-down shooter similar to Crimsonland, combined with elements from Counter-Strike and Quake3. Adventure * Battle for Wesnoth - A turn-based strategy game where the objective is to gather and train new recruits into specialied and skilled warriors in order to eventually regain the throne of Wesnoth. * Cave Story (Doukutsu Monogatari) - A Japanese freeware PC side-scrolling platformer game developed by StudioPixel. * Crimson Fields - An open-source, tactical game based on the popular game Battle Isle where the player decides where and when to send their units in support of a variety of mission objectives. * Head Over Heels * Knytt Stories '' - A freeware game that has many stories. Usually the Knytt is the only one who can restore the world she lives in. *NAEV'' is a 2D space trading and combat simulator inspired by Escape Velocity. * Transcendence - As pilot, the player flies throughout the galaxy encountering pirates, outlaws, and slaves, strange alien life-forms, and other creatures that mean the player well or ill. * Vega Strike - A 3D futuristic space based game the player, a merchant, travels across a dynamic galaxy trying to make the most profit possible given certain limitations. Card games * PokerTH - Open source Texas hold 'em simulator for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux. Shooters * AssaultCube - A total conversion of Cube set in a more realistic environment * Bitfighter - A multi-player space-themed retro shooter * Counter-Strike 1.6 - A conversion of the popular game. * Cube - Single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. * Deus Ex - FPS/RPG hybrid based on the first Unreal Engine . * Doom - 3D Shooter developed in 1993 by id Software. Note that most 3rd-party Doom add-ons and enhancements (such as Skulltag) are also portable. * Duke Nukem 3D a first-person shooter computer game developed by 3D Realms and published by Apogee Software. * Nexuiz - 3D shooter using the DarkPlaces and Quake engine, includes some impressive graphic backgrounds. * OpenArena - open source Quake III arena clone along the lines of Cube and Nexuiz, although not nearly as far along in development . * Quake 3 - A game developed by id software released in 1999. * Quake 2 * Cube 2: Sauerbraten - single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. * Serious Sam 1st and 2nd Encounter single and multi-player 3d-shooter * Soldat 2D shooter. Created by Michał Marcinkowski in 2002. Has both singleplayer and multiplayer modes. * Starsiege: Tribes * System Shock Portable - A filesize-reduced version of System Shock. * Tremulous - As part of one of two races (either human or alien) the player works with their other team members to attack and destroy the other team along with their means to respawn in this 3D game. * War§ow - 3D game based on Qfusion with cartoon-like visuals and various player modes * XEvil - XEvil is a third person 2-D side scrolling game. The game is based on moving through randomly generated levels that force the player to attack enemies with one of several randomly chosen characters. * Marathon Trilogy - An early, doom-era shooter with sci-fi plot-driven storyline and online multiplayer and LAN support. * Call of Duty 1 - A world war 1 game and can be played portably. Role playing * Guild Wars – Massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) * Knights of the Old Republic – RPG Just copy the program's folder, everything needed to run is in there * Mabinogi – MMORPG based on Celtic mythology with anime-style character designs. * Neverwinter Nights – Role-playing * World of Warcraft – MMORPG * Second Life - 3D MMORPG * Twelve Sky - 3D MMORPG Oriental Fantasy Based *'' Twelve Sky 2'' - 3D MMORPG Oriental Fantasy Based Simulation * Racer - Customizable where cars and tracks can be easily and realistically created. * Most visual novel games can be run from portable devices. * Freespace 2 - Just copy the program's folder, everything needed to run is in there. * Orbiter (sim) * Phun (2D Physics Sandbox) - 2D Physics sandbox simulator Sports * SkiFree Strategy * Battlezone II * Civilization IV * Freeciv * Homeworld: Cataclysm * Master of Orion 2 * OpenTTD * Paradox Interactive strategy games - A series of interrelated grand strategy games including Crusader Kings, Europa Universalis, Victoria, and Hearts of Iron. * Space Empires IV * Red Alert 2 * Warzone 2100 - Freeware port of the Eidos Interactive Playstation game. * Starcraft: Brood War - An RTS by Blizzard. See also * List of portable software *VMware ThinApp, a virtualization suite that has the ability to make portable programs Category:PC games Category:Portable software Portable computer games